Oh God no!
by Lyz P
Summary: First year enemies, Lily & James, are unwillingly paired to do a one month marriage project for school... that can't be good, or can can it?
1. The Circus Monkey

Disclaimer: This all belongs to J.K rowling, cept for the things you don't recognize, thats where my geniusness comes in!

A.N.- i started this story about a year ago, i just never got around to rewriting it because it was lost on my computer before i could upload it! well i'm finally inspired after all this time! lol so enjoy and please Read & Review!

It started out as another ordinary day in tha halls of the Hogwarts castle, the Marauders were busy pulling pranks on, well, just about everyone. And Lily Evans, a green-eyed, curly red-head 7th year sat doing her homework while each of her friends talked about the normal everyday things, (i.e.: fashion, boys, makeup, boys etc.).

"Oh Shoot!" Gabby said, gathering up her books, "We're going to be late!" They all gathered up their books and headed out of the hall.

"LILY!" Lily turned around to see her friend Italia running after her, Lily was in such a rush to get to class that she had totally forgot about her book. "Wow you walk fast!" Italia said giggling, "James is looking for you by the way."

"What does he want now?" Lily protested, "we're having class together next..." Lily trailed off suddenly remebering what they were about to do in the next class. It was charms and Proffessor Rihilip was assigning them "partners" for a month long project which involved student marriages. Lily groaned.

"Whats the matter Lily?" Giselle said to Lily, "I so saw you checking out James this morning at breakfest."

"I WAS NOT!" Lily screamed angerly at Giselle. "It's just I always get partnered up with Potter for these stupid school projects!"

"Actually I'm sort of excited for it!" Gabby said, "Oh, I hope i get paired up with..."

"Remus" they all finished for her.

"I'm not obsessed!" she protested giggling.

same time

"Hey guys check it out Lily just glared at me!" James exclaimed exicitedly.

"James, get over it, Lily-doesn't-like-you! Never has, never will!" Sirius exclaimed smacking James in the head.

"Should I go talk to her?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"WHY?" Sirius slapped James in the head again, "Wow we have to get to class." James said looking at his watch. Just then James saw Italia, Lily's friend runnign back into the cafeteria to retrieve something that apparently Lily had dropped on the table. James ran up to her. "Hey Italia right?"

"Yea..." Italia said glarring at James.

"Lily's friend?"

"Yea..."

"Can you tell her I need to talk to her please?!"

"Sure!" she said and turned her head and jogged out of the hall.

"Oh... bad move mate." Remus said tapping James on the shoulder.

"Wow, that Italia girl is hot..." Sirius said drooling. Sirius was right too, almost every guy in school wanted her, she was tan with loose curly brown hair and bright blue eyes. "I hope I get her for the project!"

"Speaking of the project... we're gonna be late if you two don't hurry up!" Remus said grabbing them by their collars.

They all took their seats as Professor Rihilip entered the classroom. A tall, receding bald lined man with gray hair.

"Ok students! Today as you know I will be pairing you up for your one-month-marrage project! I'm sure your all very excited! Ok so, please line up in the front of the room and grab a booklet, it will explain the project to you." The students all made their way to the front of the room.

Lily panicked and started to sweat thinking oh please God not Potter... PLEASE! As James walked to the front with a big smile on his face thinking oh God please Lily PLEASE!

The Professor read the names, Lily had dazed out for the most part in shere panic;

"Sirius Black and Italia Grizzwald" Italia let out a little shriek of joy as she made her way the the first desk in the room as she mouthed O-M-G to Lily.

"Gary Hirt and Giselle Maricana" just about every girl in the class gave Giselle a dirty look as she walked to her desk with Gary, he had short blonde hair and dark chocolate brown eyes, and was easily distiguished as ONE of the hottest guys in the year(next to James of course!).

"Remus Lupin and Gabby Pavlie" Gabby sat down with a huge grin on her face and just about freaked when Lupin sat down next to her and said hi.

"Terrance Nixon and Lily Evans" Lily jumped for joy until... "Oops sorry, my bad, the professer said correcting himself, Terrance dropped out of Hogwarts in order to persue his carrer as a circus monkey. So Lily you are now paired up with..." Lily gulped, and James sweated "James Potter."

"YES!" James shouted and he sat down next to Lily who gave him a look like she wanted to kill him.

Finally all the couples had been called out and they all took their seats. Then the Professer announced the them what would be happening.

"Ok so now I will call you each up to my desk to get married, then after the bell rings and class is dismissed, will the ladies and the gentlemen go pack your things and set them outside of your rooms for the house elves to pick up and bring to your new homes, which you will learn more of, then you shall find your partner and go up to room 548 and you will recieve further instructions."

Lily and James made their way to their common room, being in the same house and all, and then gathered up their things then joined each other again to go up to room 548.

"So..." James said trying to make a conversation. "Which house is ours?"

"I dunno, I think they will tell us when we get up to the room."

"James..."

"Yea?"

Lily stopped walking and looked at James seriously, "I sware, if you try anything, I'll kill you and will promise to you that you will never have kids..."

"Ok..." James said said slowly walking away hoping she wasnt serious.

They finally walked into the room and were handed a package with a load of papers in it. Lily found the directions to their new living arrangements.

"Were in house number 21." she said.

"Great! Sirius is in 19 and Lupin is in 25! We're practically neighbors!" James said grabbing the paper.

"Your so sad", Lily said grabbing back the paper. "Ok, tomorrow morning we will have a baby..."

"Wow, Lilly, getting freaky tonight?" James said grinning.

"Um... not quite...."

They walked out of the castle and followed the map, the houses were alligned along the lake and they all looked identical. They had little gardens in front of each made up of daisys, and they were all made of beige stone. Lily walked in first closly followed by James. First they walked in to the living room, it had a couch and a desk for doing homework and a telepohone with buttons that had a house number on each so all you would have to do was hit the button and you could invite your friends over. To the right was a kitchen, it had a dining room in the middle and a fully stocked refrigerator, with fully stocked cupboards as well. Then they moved on to the bedroom which was to the left and up the stairs of the living room. It had two beds in it and two dressers along with a vanity.

"It's like they don't trust us making us sleep in two different beds!" James exclaimed pushing them together with magic. "That's better."

"Um.. No..." Lily said pushing them apart.

They moved on to the room just off from their bedroom, it was another bedroom fully equipped with a crib, changing table, and a bunch of other baby stuff.

"This is going to be interesting." James said starting to unpack his stuff. Lily joined him then they both went downstairs. "We really need to do soemthing, this house is so blah!"

"For once James I think I might agree with you." Lily said wipping out her wand. "It needs color."

"Absolutly" James said.

They made the living room a country themed which James hated but Lily loved. The kitchen was done in mostly blue, the bathrooms in green, and their bedroom in an asian theme, deciding to leave the baby's room alone.

They went outside and found Italia with Sirius lying underneath a tree looking at a book of some sort.

"So what are you guys doing?" Lily said sitting down next to them with James following her.

"Looking at baby names!" Italia said excitedly. Sirius put up a false grin.

"So hows your marriage holding up?" Italia said closing the book and Sirius turned hopeful that they would never open it again.

"Oh it's wonderful..." James said sarcastically.

They talk and talked forever then finally decided to turn in for the night.

James was already laying on his bed as Lily walked back into the room after changing. James was stunned that she would wear something so revealing to him and even more that she looked so hot with her hair in a loose bun. It looked like an extremly short dress with spagetti straps, it sparkled with pink glitter and fileld out her form perfectly.

"Wow." James muttered under his breath.

"I sware to God James, if your checking me out you wont live to see your child tomorrow." Lily lokoed at James and he shook his head with his mouth still open wide. "And besides, I always wear stuff like this to bed." That was then she realized that James wasnt wearing a shirt and just his boxers. She stopped dead in her tracks as James starred at her. "Uh.. um.. you work out?" Lily gawked admiring his sixpack.

"Yea why?" James said with a smile on his face.

"Oh um nothing." Lily said blushing. "Very sexy." and with that She turned out the lights with her wand and curled under the sheets.

ok, yea it sucked i know!!!!! oh well! lol i need reviews to undo my writers block! D purdi please?

3 p i X i e k i S s 


	2. It Happens

Disclaimer: This all belongs to J.K rowling, cept for the things you don't recognize, thats where my geniusness comes in! 

A.N.- I started this story about a year ago, I just never got around to rewriting it because it was lost on my computer before I could upload it! Well, I'm finally inspired after all this time! lol so enjoy and please Read Review!

* * *

The next morning Lily awoke to find James in the kitchen figuring out to how to work the muggle microwave.

"Here." Lily said attempting to help James.

"No, no I got it." James replied. But instead he just sat there starring at it. Lily, obviously sensing his confusion reached up and pressed the button that said "START." "Um... thanks." James said.

"Yep no problem." Lily replied sitting herself down. "So have you thought of any baby names?" Lily asked and James removed his breakfast from the microwave.

"Hmm... not really."

"Well, do you like any?"

"Never really thought about it..." Typical boy answer thought Lily.

"Well, I like Harry if its a boy and Kiersten if it's a girl."

"Those are nice," said James. "But what if it is twin boys or girls?" Darn it thought Lily, she never actually thought about it.

"Not sure."

"Oh c'mon Lily you must have some idea." James said sarcastically.

"Ha-Ha" laughed Lily also sarcastically, "I get your point. Well, anyway... after breakfast were picking up the 'baby,' OK?"

"Sure," replied James not really paying attention. "How about the name Shu-Fang for a girl?" Lily glared at him. "Right..." James said, "Stupid really, can't see how I thought about that one. Um, Gueriniven? For like, um, a boy?" James said looking hopeful.

"Um... No." Lily said. "I'm going upstairs to change for breakfast, and I swear, if you try to even magically take a peek..." Lily knew she didn't have to finish the sentence.

"What you don't trust me?" James said forming a magical halo above his head.

"Erm... No." Lily said magically forming horns out of the halo which James couldn't undo till after she had come back downstairs awhile after.

"I KNOW!" exclaimed James. "OCTAVIUS!" Lily glared at him once more. "Octavio? Oh OK um... PERIFIOUS!" and with that Lily slammed the door to the outside in his face, leaving a rather winded James.

**.:.at breakfast.:.**

"Oh Lily he was only trying to help." Italia said, "All Sirius could think of was Dorkus." The girls snickered.

"What did you say?" Giselle asked curiously.

"I told him Great! We can name it after the father."

"Awe, Italia."

"Well, it shut him up."

"Hey sweet-thang." James called making his way over to Lily. Lily grabbed his ear.

"Shut up." Lily asked, well rather demanded nicely.

"Are you sure they haven't made you pregnant yet?" Lily glared once more. "Right." James mumbled feeling shot down. "No reason to go all nun-ish. Good day ladies." James said ruffling his hair.

"Oh, wow Lily you are so lucky." Giselle retorted.

"Erm... why?" Lily asked rather curious.

"Well, Gary may have the 'look,' but he is not as sweet as James... at all."

"Trust me, he's not all that sweet in real-life." Lily said giggling, then paused ... or is he? Oh no, Lily you idiot, James Potter sweet? hah! although Lily tried to convince herself of this, the question plagued her all day.

**.:.James' point of view.:.**

"You know what James, every James in this school besides you of course, is called Jimmy, why is that?" Sirius asked being his stupid self. "James? El-oooo" Sirius asked James waving his hand in front of James' face.

"Stop, your blocking the view thank-you very much." James said annoyingly, shifting in his seat and moving Sirius' hand out of the way. Lupin threw his spoon at James.

"Oh get off it, she doesn't like you in the same way you like her." Lupin sighed miserably for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Oh yea, well watch this." James said all cockily, getting up and walking over to Lily's table.

"That boy might be stupider than you Sirius." Lupin said lightly.

"Yeah... right." Sirius mumbled trying to shoot ice into his cup with his spoon.

"Hey sweet-thang." James called making his way over to Lily. Lily grabbed his ear.

"Shut up." Lily asked, well rather demanded nicely.

"Are you sure they haven't made you pregnant yet?" Lily glared at him once more. "Right." James mumbled feeling rather shot down. "Shish, no reason to go all nun-ish. Good day ladies." James said ruffling his hair. wait was that a look of attraction Lily just gave me? James knew that look he had seen it from a countless number of girls before nah, your just being stupid James... why don't people call you Jimmy?

James made his way back to his seat just in time for a little pep talk, I guess you can say, to the students.

"Didn't go so well James I take it?" Remus snickered quietly as James sneered.

"Well as some of you know, mainly the 7th years, later this evening before lunch, the 7th year girl will be doing an assignment for the next week (a.n: today is Monday, till Sunday they mean) in which they will be feeling the great effects and defects of pregnancy, trust me it will be quite easy to distinguish them from the other years after the first 2 days when they're stomachs will increase in size. To put it nicely. It will be wise to stay out of their way in order not to be jinxed. Thank You."

"Oh, God..." James heaved as Dumbledore finished. "Lily is already enough to handle without all those mood-swings!"

"So what were the names you were suggested to Lily earlier James?" Sirius asked curiously. "Italia got all

od at me for suggesting Dorkus."

"Hmm... wonder why." Lupin said unde his breath.

"Yea me too." Sirius said rather serious. James and Remus snickered.

"Well, I suggested Perifious..." James said even more serious and puzzled than Sirius.

Lupin just sighed and got up from the table, leaving a puzzled James and Sirius pondering.

**.:.later on the way to room 548.:.**

"WHERE THE HELL IS JAMES!" Lily demanded sitting outside the door of room 548.

"I don't know." Italia said. "Probably with Sirius, that twit..."

"There they are!" Lily sighed with relief. "Hurry up James or we're going to be late." Lily grabbed James hand and led him into the room with Sirius and Italia right behind.

"Students sit down please!" Professor Rihilip yelled. "OK today is of course very important, each lady in her will become well shall we say 'pregnant.' Your booklets discuss this of course in more detail, so on with the show! OK so when I call your names I want your to come up and place your pointer finger in this bowl please. OK so..."

The students all talked while the Professor squeakily called out their names. Finally it was James and Lilly's turn.

"James and Lily Potter." Professor Rihilip squeaked. Lily and James made their way up. "OK well, just place your finger in that bowl right there, that it's now just a few seconds." They both did as told and placed their fingers in an orange colored goo in a silver bowl. The goo was warm and made Lily shiver as well as James. "OK now you can take them out." The goo began to swirl and turned clear. "Here Lily you drink this," he instructed giving the substance to Lily who drank it down with ease. " You won't be feeling the side effects till tomorrow morning of course. All right, well back to your seats."

**.:.The next morning.:.**

Lily awoke with an extremely odd feeling in her stomach, like a needle had taken up a home in there and pinched at her every way she moved, and as she went to get out of bed the "needle" began to twirl then suddenly it was gone. odd thought Lily.

"Mornin' Sunshine." James grinned devishly.

"Oh shu-." Lily couldn't finish, she immediately ran to their bathroom and puked. "EW!" Lily screamed.

"What did you expect? Flowers protruding from your mouth?" James sighed. "Don't worry about it, the booklet aid this will only last a day. Did you by chance feel something like a needle in your stomach?" James inquired opening up his booklet which lay on the end table of their bed.

"Yea why?" Lily said getting up and walking back into the bedroom.

"It's a warning sign that you will be throwing up." James read aloud.

"Yes, James, I know, I can read too." Lily stepped behind the curtain and changed into her clothes. Being Saturday, she just dressed in a turquoise layered skirt and a white tank top. "I'm going to go call Italia, Gabs, and Giselle and invite them over, do you ant me to tell them to bring over Sirius and Remus?"

"Sure whatever." James said. Lily sighed and headed downstairs, rang them up and invited them all over.

About five minutes later the door bell had rung. and Lily went to open the door.

"Hey guys!" Lily said hugging all her friends. "James is upstairs if you want to get him," she said to Remus and Sirius seeing their already bored expressions.

"Righteous!" Sirius yelled running up the stairs.

"Um Lily... can I use your bathroom?" Before Lily could even answer Italia was already in here.

A few seconds later she emerged. "Man that needle thing sucks!" Italia screamed. "That's the fifth time today!"

"Really?" Giselle said curiously. "I've only thrown up twice."

"Once," said Lily.

"Same here," chipped in Gabby.

"Hmm...odd. Oh well, I guess I'm just special." Italia teased.

"Do you guys want to go sit by the lake?" Lily suggested.

**.:.james' pov.:.**

"So how's the married life guys?" James asked.

"Oh loads of fun." Sirius exclaimed sarcastically. "Italia has thrown up for half of the marriage and has already clogged up the toilet!"

"I kind of enjoy it." Lupin said. James Sirius eyeballed him.

"Well, me and Gabby get along really well."

James and Sirius looked at each other and began singing and dancing to 'Love is in the air' until Lupin hit them with James' shoe.

"What to do what to do." Sirius paced back and forth in the bedroom.

"Snivellous..." Lupin said. That's all it took, all three bolted out the door towards the Great Hall.

**.:.lily.:.**

"Hey Giselle where's Gary?" asked Gabby as they walked down the street and into the Great Hall of Hogwarts.

"Having and affair," responded Giselle unseemly.

"WHAT!" screamed Lily. "And I thought James was bad..."

"Who with?" Italia said pressing on.

"That slut Rachel." Giselle responded with a look of disgust.

"The 6th year?" asked Lily.

"Yea; I caught them in the living room making out last night." Giselle said.

"That's horrible!" Gabby responded. Just then James, Sirius, and Remus emerged from the school.

"What are you guys up too?" Italia exclaimed eyeing Sirius.

"Snape." James said and grinned excitedly.

"Aww, you guys leave him alone!" Gabby protested.

"You know guys... maybe we should." Lupin said changing his look of excitement to dullness and hurt.

"What! But Moony it was your-" Sirius couldn't finish for Lupin had stepped on his foot.

"Hey Gabby." Lupin said putting his arm around Gab's shoulders. "So... wanna go make out?"

"SURE!" Gabby screamed, pulled Lupins belt loop and dragged him away. Amazed that this could actually work, James moved closer to Lily.

"So Lily..." James said teasingly putting his arm around her. "You wanna- OW!" Then next thing you knew, James was lying on the floor gasping in pain while holding his crotch. And Sirius was also doing something of the same nature except he was lying on the ground gasping for lack of air because he was laughing so hard.

"I warned you..." Lily said tauntingly walking away with Italia, who stopped suddenly and threw up in the lake while three 3rd years on looked. All screaming eww.

"Yea, well it happens." Italia said glaring at them.

* * *

Yeah! I kinda like this chapter, although it might suck to some. I really want honest reviews, like deep down reviews. SPEAK FROM YOUR SOUL SISTAS (and brothers I s'pose). I would like to specially thank my besterst friend Rachel for helping me with this chapter! you rocked chica!

.: p i X i e k i S s


	3. Peanut Butter Love

Disclaimer: This all belongs to J.K rowling, cept for the things you don't recognize, thats where my geniuses comes in!  
"Italia are you sure your going to be all right?" Lily asked when Italia lifted her head up.

* * *

"Sure whatever, I just can't wait till this day is over!" Italia said washing her face with a handkerchief Lily handed her. Giselle ran over.

"So are you guys up for the hogsmeade trip today?" Giselle asked.

"Sure as long as they have plenty of toilets." Italia joked.

**:.: james' pov :.:**

After losing the pain in the arse feeling in his frontal area James stood up only to find Sirius still lying on the ground.

"Oh that was great." Sirius choked through a fit of laughter while clutching his stomach.

"Glad you enjoyed it at least." James said running his hands through his hair, while watching a bunch of 6th years walk by, including Rachel.

"James... James?" Sirius asked standing up.

"What?" James answered.

"Do you have a thing for that Rachel girl?"

"No.." James said shaking his head, "Of course not you know how I feel about Lily." James knew he was lying, Rachel was hot, she was extremely skinny and filled out in all the right places, her blonde hair was long and curled at the end and her sparkling blue eyes were to die for.

"Sure..." Sirius said grinning and nodding his head. Remus then suddenly appeared beside James.

"So Moony..." James said.

"How'd it go?" Sirius finished.

"Well, ... we were just getting nice and cozy in the broom closet." Lupin began.

"Yea..." Sirius and James said curiously.

"We leaned in closer..."

"Yea!"

"Then she threw up."

"Oh..."

"That sucks mate." Sirius said tapping Remus' shoulder.

"You telling me?" Remus snickered.

"It's 1:00 guys." James announced.

"And..." Sirius said unamused.

"Hogsmeade..."

"Oh yea ... damn it! Italia wants to buy some baby things."

"Well, if Italia does then I s'pose Lily and Gabby will be wanting to do that too." Remus chimed in.

"Oh... how wonderful." James said sarcastically.

**:.: later :.:**

"It's about time you three showed up, we've been waiting to go for ages." Italia said impatiently.

"Sorry toots..." Sirius said putting his arms around Italia "But you know how it is right?"

"Yea, sorry snookums." Italia said giving Sirius an eskimo kiss before giving him a big long wet one on the lips.

"Geez, you guys get a room." Giselle said snickering.

"Wait Giselle, where's Gary? Wasn't he going to meet us here?" Lily asked.

"He said he was but, oh well. Hey I'll just catch up with ya'll later! It's no biggie."

"Awe, are you sure?"

"Yea sure, here comes the carriages now! Just go on guys I'll be cool!"

They watched Giselle walk away as the carriages approached.

"Wow" Lily mouthed as they drew near. The carriages, who were normally just plain and black were obviously decorated for the season. The wheels had gold glitter sparkled on them and ribbons were draped around the main body of the carriage with leaf charms dangling from them. The leaves were falling all around the students and falling on top of the carriages increasing their beauty. Lily couldn't help but think that she wouldn't rather spend this moment with anyone other than James.

_OMG! Lily stop thinking crazy like that, romantic scenes and Potter just don't mix!_

As the carriages stopped in front of the seventh years they noticed little black signs on the tops boldly saying: 7 YEARS ONLY. The other students groaned in disproval having to walk to hogsmeade again.

"Your carriage awaits Madame." James said opening the door and pretending to be a gentlemen.

"Oh James your such a gent." Lily sighed sarcastically and got in. James shortly followed and sat down next to Lily. The carriages were shrunk to only fit two so it was only one couple per carriage. Before they trotted away Lily watched Italia and Gabby giggle and wave at Lily before stepping into their carriages and James watched Sirius and Remus wink and nod at him.

"So Lily..." James started as they began to move.

"James I'm not in the mood to talk right now."

"Oh... Well, can I just talk and you listen?"

"Not like I really have a choice."

"Lily... you do know that I really like you right?" Lily nodded. "Well, why don't you like me? I know I can be a little immature..." Lily glared at him. "OK a lot immature at times. But you have to understand that it's just the way I am. I have liked you since first year but you have no so much as acknowledged my presence until this year."

"James..."

"Wait Lily I think I'm on a roll here. I think that once you get to know me you'll kinda think I'm a pretty cool guy. But you also have to realize that I'm so completely in love with you that I have been driving my self into the ground every time I even think of loving you. Now know this is incredibly insane to be hearing from me because we've only known each other for a few years and we have never really talked but I really do like you and I am privileged to have the opportunity to be with you even if it is just for a month."

"JAMES POTTER!"

"Yes?"

"Despite what you might think I actually adore you and I always have. Even though sometimes your an insufferable weasel I can't help but think that maybe I like you too, maybe even more then like. But I'm afraid to like you because you are one of the most incredible things that has ever happened to me. Every girl in school is after you and I'm just a nobody and I'm afraid of being hurt by someone that I care so incredibly much about. The dearest things I know are what you are. And someday I'll know the moment you love me is when all the things you are, are mine."

"Lily, you are the sunshine of my life and I will always be around. Lily I think I'm in love with you, and I wish I could hear you just whisper that you love me too."

"James..." Lily didn't know what was happening her head was spinning and she felt like crying. All she knew is that she needed something and that something was James, she closed her eyes and softly kissed him in the lips.

"wow..." James said silently.

"Oh JAmes I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I don't think I can do this."

"But you just did."

"Your right. James I think..."

"Sorry for interrupting but do you happen to have some peanut butter? I think I'm having sympathy pains." Lily slapped the back of James head. "What!"

"JAMES I LOVE YOU YOU STUPID BLUNDERING IDIOT!" Lily grabbed James' head and kissed him. They stayed that way until they felt the gentle stop of the carriage.

"Um... yea OK." James said as he exited the carriage holding Lily's hand. Sirius, Remus, Gabby and Italia were waiting for them by the entrance and Gabby screamed in joy when she saw them holding hands. Both Italia and Gabby ran over to Lily and gave a her a huge bear hug and James walked over to Sirius and Remus.

"Wow, they are physco." Sirius said shaking his head.

"So James what happened?" Remus asked ignoring Sirius' comment and focusing on James.

"Lily said she loved me and we kissed."

"Nu-uh!" Sirius said punching James' in the shoulder.

"Yeah. And Ow." James looked over his shoulder at Lily and running his fingers through his hair grinned at her. And to his remarkable surprise she grinned back before being dragged off with Gabby and Italia.

"Wanna go to Zonko's joke shop?" Sirius asked intently.

"Sure." Remus and James replied and walked in the direction.

**:.:Lily's pov:.:**

"So Lily details!" Italia said screaming.

"Well..." Lily giggled.

"Oh hold that thought." She ran into the pub and emerged 5 minutes later. "OK continue."

"Well, nothing much REALLY happened, but I told JAmes I love him and we kissed." Gabby screamed.

"You told him you love him!"

"Yea."

"Well you do don't you?" Italia asked.

"Yea, I'm pretty sure."

"Pretty sure?"

"Well, it was a moment thing, and I think I do. Anyway I just wanna cut loose, footloose, and kick off my Sunday shoes." The girls giggled.

"So what do you guys want to buy?" Gabby asked.

"I think it'd be fun to buy some baby clothes, I heard they opened a special school just for hogwarts students to get baby things for free." Italia suggested.

"Awesome." Lily said. And off they went; emerging an hour later arms filled with shopping bags.

"So what next ladies?" Italia asked. Lily began to speak but suddenly had tremendous cramps in her stomach.

"Ow!" They all screamed in unison and clutched their stomachs. A few feet away two other girls did the same thing. Lily felt her stomach grumbling and moving and it felt as though her insides were being turned into very strong butterflies. Then the butterflies flew around nervously and Lily felt her stomach growing bigger and let out a small gasp as she stood up. Her stomach had most definitely doubled in size. She looked around at the others girls; Gabby was gawking at hers and Italia was in shock and Lily could see why.

"Wow, Italia!" Lily said going over to her.

"Why is my stomach three times bigger than all of yours?" Italia asked comparing her stomach with Lily and Gabbys'.

"Um, hun, I think your going to need new robes." Gabby said pointing at Italia. And she indeed did, her seams had split and the cloth was being held together by only a few threads.

"Well, heres the robe store, we can just ask for a replacement." Lily said as they headed into the store.

**:.:james' pov:.:**

After an hour James, Remus, & Sirius emerged from Zonko's with bags full of goodies.

"I can't wait to find Snape." Sirius exclaimed gleefully.

"Who is he married to in this project anyway?" Remus asked.

"I think Carmella Wicken." James replied.

"Oh." Remus said, "Feel bad for her, she is really hot." The guys snickered.

"Do you guys want to go find the girls and start heading back?" James asked.

"Doesn't really matter to me." Sirius said. JAmes looked around and surveyed the area looking for any sign of where they might be and thats when he saw that all of the 7th year girls' stomachs were noticeably larger.

"Guys, do the girls look different to you?" James asked.

"Yea, they do actually." Sirius exclaimed.

"Do you guys think Lily, Gabby, and Italia are bigger too?" Lupin asked.

"Duh." James said. They walked towards the entrance and met up with the girls.

"Wow Italia!" Sirius caught the evil glare from her, "you look um... beautiful."

"Shut up you ugly git, I look like a fat penguin." Italia snapped back and waddled over to Lily. "How long are we pregnant for again?"

"A week, just until Sunday. Today is Monday so we have 6 days left. Dumbledore said we can have Monday and Tuesday off from our classes but we have to assume normal classes on Wednesday."

"Oh, this is so going to suck. At least I'm not throwing up anymore!"

"Why is my girl bigger than yours? Is this punishment for the time I dropped a dungbomb in front of the slytherin dorm?" Sirius asked Remus and James.

"I dunno mate; maybe you should actually read the handbook." James sighed then walked over towards Lily and grabbed her hand.

"Hey Cupcake." James said.

"James, if you call me cupcake I'll call you teddy bear." Lily responded.

"Go ahead." James retorted.

"OK my snikkle wuppons." Lily said letting go of James' hand and squeezing his cheeks.

"OK I get it!" James said then walked back over to Remus and Sirius so he could slap them for their continuous laughter.

"We should get going, Prof. Kinglen wanted us back at Hogwarts at 8:00 and it's 7:56." Gabby suggested. They all walked over to the carriages and hopped in.

:.: later at Hogwarts :.:

"James, I'm going to go back to our house OK?" Lily said after they got out of the carriage.

"OK." James said and kissed Lily on her forehead and watched her walk away after telling everyone good night.

"So what are you going to do James?" Sirius asked him.

"I think I'm going to walk around the lake once before going back in."

"Well you better start walking because here comes that Rachel girl." Remus winked at him. "We're going back to our houses. Bye!" James said bye and started to head in the opposite direction.

"Hey James," a girl behind him shouted, "wait up!"

"Hey Rachel." James said.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just going for a walk, you?"

"Nothing I just wanted a little bit of fresh air." Rachel jumped in front of him blocking his way. "Do you have a girlfriend James?" James thought of Lily _she's not really your girlfriend you just love her right?_

"No." James said.

"Good." Rachel grabbed his head and pushed it together with hers.

* * *

OMG! you guys are so0o0o nice! aww gives you all hugs erm, My friend Rachel was eating peanut butter so she thought I should add that. It was getting a little chick-flicky lol. Hmm... i think this is a crappy ending but i really wanted to finish! give me ideas PLEASE! thanks!

.: p i X i e k i S s


	4. Llurkey Pot Pie

Disclaimer: This all belongs to J.K rowling, cept for the things you don't recognize, thats where my geniusness comes in! a/n: sorry ya'll! my computer lost all it's memory ... so here is the 4th chapter... FINALLY!  
"RACHEL!" James screamed pushing her away.

* * *

"What?" said Rachel looking bewildered.

"I have a girlfriend!"

"And..."

"So I love her."

"James Potter, you stupid maggot, you have absolutely no idea what you have just done!" Rachel screamed.

"I don't care! I love Lily and that's all there is to it!" James exclaimed, only seconds before getting slapped across the face. Rachel looked at him with anger swelled up in her eyes, when suddenly her expression changed to a smirk.

Rachel snickered lightly, began to turn away from James and said "Tell Lily I hope she has a good life."

"Wait!" James yelled at Rachel, "what do you mean by that?"

"Oh you'll see!" Rachel replied.

**.:. Lily's POV .:.**

Lily paced around the living room nervously looking at the clock, it had been an hour since James said he would be back. _omg! what if something happened to him!_

At that moment James walked through the door looking rather upset and Lily dropped her box of Cheerios, scattering them all over the floor.

"James what's the matter?" Lily asked in a worried tone. James grunted and started walking up the stairs and Lily ran up behind him and grabbed his shirt. "JAMES POTTER WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU!" Lily screamed.

James turned and confronted her through clenched teeth, "It's nothing just leave me alone, all right?" and he turned around and continued walking up the stairs while Lily fell to floor crying. She picked up the Cheerios and threw them in the garbage then headed upstairs and into their bedroom. She laid down and turned out the light with her wand and then heard James come in muttering something to himself.

"Good night, and remember James, I do love you." Lily whispered to him.

"Whatever Lily, " James muttered back. Lily felt torn apart at what James had said to her, and in response, she cried herself to sleep.

**:.:Following Sunday:.: **

Life was undoubtedly cruel to Lily. James refused to talk to her, which was quite a disillusionment since her friends assured her that everything would be fine as soon as classes started up again on Wednesday. Lily was distraught and it showed. Her once curly hair was now back in an extremely messy bun and looked as though it hadn't been washed for a couple days. she no longer wore makeup and, unlike before, her clothes were not pressed or even the least bit "neat" looking.

The day had come to deliver the baby. Lily was incredibly nervous as she walked out of her tiny cottage-like house and towards a shady tree near the lake in which Giselle, & Gabby were sitting under.

"HEY LILY!" Giselle excitedly exclaimed.

"Hi." Lily replied.

"Oh Lily. Cheese. James is a jerk you deserve way better anyway." Gabby said trying to console Lily.

"Oh come off it Gabby you have Remus, the most perfect man a girl could dream up."

"Lily I was only trying to..."

"I know help. But you've tried and I appreciate it. It's just... not working is all." Lily looked around. "Where's Italia?"

"Her and Sirius had to deliver their 'newborn' at 2:30." Giselle answered.

"Oh. What time is it now?" Lily asked.

"2:50." Gabby said looking at her magical watch.

"Well, I suppose I should go, my appointment is at 3:30 and it'll take me awhile to get all the way up to 548."

"All right, well see you later." Lily said getting up and heading towards the castle.

**.:. James' POV .:.**

All week James had been searching for Rachel, he had not even seen her at meals. As James once again searched the halls he ran into a break through. Lexi Guilini and Bridget Robon, Rachel's best friends, were walking towards him. James, well every guy at Hogwarts, knew who they were but then again how could they not? Lexi, although very dim witted and ditzy, was very tan and had soft brown hair with curls trailing at the ends and piercing gray, almost purple, eyes. Then there was Bridget, the most outgoing of the three who had shoulder length, pin straight, silvery blonde hair and dark blue eyes. As they walked two guys who James recognized as Sage Jalinski and Kevin Nopt, the Ravenclaw beaters, walked by and grabbed the girl's buttox's. Lexi screamed and then giggled as she smoothes out her black crinkled mini and Bridget acted normal and smiled as though this happened every day in her life, which it probably did, mind you.

"Hey!" James yelled to them when the boys had gone from sight. Bridget looked up and seeing James, grabbed Lexi's arm and went to turn her to walk away. But James was too fast for them.

"Can I help you?" Bridget asked rather snobbishly.

"Um, yea, actually you can." James said "I'm looking for Rachel, have you seen her?"

"Yea she was just in the lib-" Lexi began but was cut of when Bridget stomped on her foot and Lexi cried with pain, because well it hurts when your hit with a stiletto heel.

"No, we haven't sorry. We're all just on our way to Hogsmeade." Bridget smiled sweetly and then began to turn.

"Well, can you tell her I'm looking for her?" James asked quickly.

"Uh-huh, sure. If, of course we see her." Bridget blew him a kiss and then turned and walked out the door with Lexi, who limped.

_oh God no!_ James thought as he realized the time. He was supposed to be in the tower in 5 minutes. Realizing this, he hurriedly sped up to the tower just in time to see Lily go into the room where she would be delivering their magic baby. He saw a Professor, although he couldn't make out which one, follow in Lily and decided to follow too.

**.:. Lily's POV .:.**

Lily walked up towards the tower all the way thinking about James and how she hoped he would be sitting there on one of the chairs in the pretend waiting room, sitting and thinking of her as she was thinking of him at that very moment. She entered the door; there was no one but Prof. Huberto, the charms teacher, who was holding a clip board.

"Hello Lily. Where is James?" she said brightly, glancing at her clipboard.

"Oh, um. he should be here any moment." Lily said putting on a fake smile and glancing over her shoulder hopefully.

"Well, that's good dear, just through here then." She said pointing Lily towards the door.

Lily walked into the room, there was two armchairs and a wicker basket covered by a wicker basket lid with a handle on the top of it. On the walls were shelves that held baby clothes and furry baby blankets. Lily walked over to the closest arm chair and sat down. Shortly after Professor Huberto came in followed by none other than James Potter.

"Lily I am so sorry that I'm late." Lily turned her head away. "Lily?" James asked, Lily again ignored him. Apparently sensing the tension in the room, Prof. Huberto spoke.

"As you well know of course," she began as James sat down in the armchair next to Lily, "today you will be "delivering your baby." She flicked her wand and a bed sprang out from no where. "OK Lily if you would care to lie down there please." Lily got up and did as she was told, carefully avoided any part of James, including his eye movements. "All right so Lily, I'm going to put a little charm on you for 15 seconds, just so you will get a tiny taste of what it is like to be in labor. OK?" Lily nodded her head. "All right then. Dores Labor."

The pain hit Lily like a fat kid attacks a turkey on Thanksgiving. It was horrible, tremendous, she felt like all the air has been whipped from her and as though someone had put the Cruciatus curse on her. She screamed, moaned, and cried her eyes out. _surly men could never handle this!_ thought Lily. And just as it had started, it was over. "Oh snizbits!" Screamed Lily, "Are children really worth this?" She said through pants.

Professor Huberto laughed, "Actually amazingly enough they are." She walked over to Lily placed her wand on Lily's stomach then walked over to the basket and put her wand on the handle. Lily shrieked when she saw her stomach slowly shrinking back to size. "OK Lily you can get up now, I would like you and James to walk over here." Lily and James did as instructed and slowly walked over to the basket, Lily feeling her stomach each step of the way. James walked over nervously. Was Lily mad at him? Well of course she would be you have been a complete ass to her and almost missed the appointment! James thought to himself.  
Professor Huberto slowly lifted the lid. Inside there was a life size baby doll. It had the exact wrinkles, and was anatomically correct. (a/n: you know what I'm talking about? Those scary real-life baby dolls? anyway.) "You have a... baby girl!" She picked her up out of the basket and handed her to James. She had fuzzy, fiery red hair and dark brown eyes like James. "So what is her name?" The professor asked as she conjured up a piece of paper and quill in the air.

"Kirsten Yvonne." James said suddenly. Lily gawked at him in amazement. _He actually remembered the baby's name that I picked out?_

"All right, well, you may go over by the shelves and pick out an outfit and a blanket then your free to go!" The Professor said as she walked out the room.

"Thank You." Lily yelled after her. James handed Kirsten to Lily.

"So What outfit do you want?" James asked her.

"Oh I'm not sure, there are so many to choose from." Lily stared at Kirsten, she was the cutest thing in the world to Lily, her eyes darted around the room in curiosity and she blew a few bubbles from her mouth. "Cute isn't she?" Lily asked James.

"Yes, she looks just like you." James smiled at Lily. And to his surprise she smiled back.

"Thank you for naming her Kirsten."

"Well, I knew how much you liked that name."

"Yes, well... James why have you been acting like such a jerk?"

"Well, um Lily. Look, I don't know really what came over me, but look I'm really sorry. I know I've been a donkey, and I don't know how I can make it up to you. But trust me, I WILL try."

"OK. I guess," Lily sighed. "I like that yellow one," Lily said pointing to a yellow dress. It had two purple flowers stitched onto the side and it had fringe on the bottom as well as fringe for the spagetti-strapped sleeves.

"That is cute." James said getting it down. "And look it comes with a matching head band!" Lily laughed. They set Kirsten down on the bed and changed her clothes, as well as putting on a new diaper for her.

"You can pick out the blanket." Lily said to James.

_I never thought he'd be this exited over baby clothes._ Lily thought.

_Llamas, James. When did you all of a sudden become obsessed with baby clothes?_ James thought. He walked over to the blankets and picked out one that was pink and had a green frog on it that ribbitted every time you poked it.

"Very cute James." Lily giggled.

"Yea well I try." He said starting to leave the room.

"James?"

"Yea?"

"Thanks... you know for coming."

"Don't mention it."

On the way out the Professor handed them a diaper bag. Then they walked out of the castle, and by the lake towards the big willow tree. (a.n: haha i don't even know if that's an actual tree). Where sat Italia and Sirius arguing.

"I cannot believe you!" Italia screamed at Sirius.

"Oh shut up! You'll wake them up!" Sirius yelled back.

"What is going on h- OMG ITALIA TRIPLETS!" Lily screamed and the baby Sirius was holding woke in the blink of an eye and began to bawl it's eyes out.

"Oh God not again, Thanks Lily!" Sirius exclaimed. Lily handed Kirsten to James. Sirius stood up and started pacing back and forth. From the pink headband Lily could tell he was holding a girl. "Oh please Calista go back to sleep." Italia threw a binkie at Sirius. "Thank you doll face." Sirius said winking at Italia and putting the binkie and Calista's mouth, which instantly shut her up. Then he put her down, next to the other baby girl.

"So mate," James said through clenched teeth trying not to laugh at the fact of Sirius being the father of triplets for a whole 3 more weeks. "What are they're names?"

"Well,..." Italia begin.

"Oh, don't get started again. Well, the one next to Calista, the one with the pink headband, is Bella, she's wearing the green headband." Sirius said.

"What about the one your holding Italia?"

"Oh, yes, Sirius, please do tell them about our special child." Italia sad glaring at Sirius evilly.

"Well, Italia I was only joking!"

"That's not what Professor Huberto thought though was it!" Italia said taking her finger out of the babies mouth and poking Sirius with it.

"Well, I guess not."

"So what his name?" James said growing impatient.

"Dor-" Italia said mumbling at the end.

"What?"

"DORKUS ALL RIGHT? HIS NAME IS DORKUS!" At this James (who had laid Kirsten on the ground) doubled over in laughter.

"Oh Sirius you didn't!" Lily gasped at him.

"Oh but he did." Italia said through clenched teeth.

"Italia it was an accident!"

"Anyway, what's that cutie's name?" Italia said handing Dorkus to Sirius and picking up Kirsten.

"Her name is Kirsten." Lily said grinning.

"She is so cute, oh James she has your eyes!"

"Yea I know." James said sitting back up.

"Well, Calista & Bella have my blue eyes and Sirius's black hair. But, "she sighed, "Dorkus has my brown hair and Sirius' dark blue eyes." Italia said.

"They're adorable." Lily said taking Kirsten back and conjuring up a carseat-thingy to put her down in. Italia followed suit.

"Hey, you guys look who it is!" Sirius said. They all turned and saw Remus & Gabby, holding a boy, and Giselle, holding a girl with a blue headband, coming towards them, and when they got there they... sat down.

"Hey!" Lily exclaimed "who are these two cuties?"

"Well, this one," Remus said showing them an exact replica of himself, light brown hair and gray eyes," is Dmitri."

"He is so cute!" Italia said gawking at him.

"And this one," Giselle said showing them a cute baby with blonde hair like Giselle's and Gary's blue eyes. "is Kelsie."

"Again, AH-DOR-AH-BLE!" Lily gawked.

"No Gary?" Sirius asked looking around.

"Oh penguins, don't even get me started on him." She said sitting down and laying Kelsie beside her. "So who are these... FOUR!"

"Yea... me and Sirius kinda had triplets." Italia said sighing.

"So that's why you threw up so much!" Gabby screamed.

"Yea, I guess so... and why I was so fat."

"We were all fat." Lily giggled.

"Well, anyway, the girls are Calista & Bella, and the boy is... Dorkus." Lupin let out a snort of laughter, which was followed shortly by an outburst of manly giggles from James and Sirius.

"Dorkus!" Giselle exclaimed.

"Yes, long story."

"And this is Kirsten." Lily said holding her up.

"Thank God they are ALL sleep." Sirius said laying back down in the grass. The rest followed suit being relieved of the fussy babies for at least a few more moments. Then as the sun began to set, and they had all fed their babies and took turns going and gawking, as well as doing it to passer byes, they slowly all went back to their lake houses.

**.:. Lily & James' House .:.  
**

Lily and James were in Kirsten's room which Lily had brilliantly thought of doing Prince Charming/Froggy themed, since James had picked out the froggy blanket that they found Kirsten bawled her eyes out whenever it was not in sight. At the moment Lily was huddled over the changing table trying to teach James how to change the diaper using the guide.

"Oh pumpkins Lily! This so disgusting!" James said repulsed.

"Just do it James!" Lily yelled back.

"Fine!"

After what seemed like hours, 4 diapers, and a huge mess later, Lily and James had finally got Kirsten in her bed, and fed. Lily turned on the night light and left the room shortly followed by James and they both went downstairs to the couch.

"Lily, there is something I really need to tell you."

"What?"

"Something happened that night I came in late."

"And that is?"

"I um... erm.. kissed Rachel."

"YOU WHAT!"

"Lily be quiet or you'll wake Kirsten!"

"James... oh God no... please tell me you didn't. AND DON'T LIE!"

"Lily you have no idea how much I regret it."

"You did you _kissed_ her?" Lily.

"Yes, I did."

"The same day you told me that you loved me!" Lily started to really cry.

"Yes,... I did. But Lily..."

"No!" she smacked his hand which was trying to hold her hand. "James Potter... don't you dare touch me ,ever!"

"Lily you don't know the whole story!" (insert baby crying here)

"I don't want the detail, now leave me alone!" and with that Lily went upstairs to tend to Kirsten, leaving James rather distraught downstairs.

* * *

ok so whatcha think? sorta took me awhile, mainly because i forgot to transfer it to my grandma's computer to my computer and had to wait a week. and of course the whole memory crash thing so yea.

_Re_**A**d & Re**V**ie_W_! ple_a_se!

lovealways -- chocolate xOxO


	5. Micky Dz

Disclaimer: This all belongs to J.K rowling, cept for the things you don't recognize, thats where my geniusness comes in! a/n: isn't school spiffy? hence the reason it's taken me so long to update!  
Oh by the way this is more like a transition chapter so don't expect too much out of it!

* * *

Lily pounded her feet as she walked up the stairs and into Kirsten's room. She slammed the door behind her and picked up the wailing baby. Lily was still amazed at how real she looked. Her skin felt silky smooth but like vinyl, her hazel eyes were glassy, and her dark red hair was straight and loose. Lily held her in her arms and tried not to cry herself. She picked up the pink binky and tried to give it to Kirsten but she just shoved it away. Finally after a couple of minutes Lily finally got her to sleep with the bottle. She sat in the rocking chair holding the sleepy Kirsten, still teary eyed. 

_Am I overrating_? thought Lily as she stood up with Kirsten in her arms and looked longingly out the bay window at the lake which glistened under the moonlight. _No, Lily come on be serious! James cheated on you... well actually you weren't even going out in the first place_.. she sighed as she gently put Kirsten down in her crib and Lily felt the warmth of Kirsten's body escape from her. _odd_ Lily thought _almost like she's real._ Lily sat there for a few moments attempting to clear her mind, listening to the fake breathing of Kirsten and her soft snores.

Lily heard James go into the bathroom so she decided to get into the bedroom before he would. She was about ready to turn off the light when James came in and got lost in an eye-locking moment with Lily.

"So um.. How's Kirsten?" James asked quietly now starring at his feet.  
"Asleep." Lily answered and then crawled into bed and shut off the light. James, as Lily heard, did the same and they speak until the next morning.

As the sun rose up so did Lily, way before James who had taken it upon himself to tend to Kirsten instead of having Lily get up to do it. She picked out clothes for the day and went into the bathroom to change and then preceded to Kirsten's room astonished to find her still alive. She wrapped her arms around Kirsten and laid her down on the changing table, changed and dressed her, then grabbed the diaper bag and set off downstairs. She put Kirsty in her car seat and as she was walking out the door to breakfast, found an announcement on their door which read:

_** To Mr. & Mrs. Potter,  
Tomorrow, Saturday The 18, we will be holding a get together  
for the newly made moms with a complete banquet, gift giving, shopping,  
and more! The fathers will be meeting in Diagon Alley for some quality  
time with their children at one-thirty. The banquet will take place in Trellis  
Hall and you are to meet there at 1 o'clock. Please bring a baby gift for a  
fellow student.  
Sincerely,  
Professor Huberto**_

_Great!_ Lily thought, _another chance for James to kill Kirsty_. She tore the note of the door and placed it on the coffee table next to the couch and walked outside to the tree where Italia, Gabby, & Giselle were standing with their little ones.

"Did you see that note?" Lily asked the others.  
"Yea, I'm not so sure about leaving Kelsie with Gary though... like at all." Giselle stated.  
"HAH! Are you kidding me? Leaving Sirius with these three is going to be a nightmare! I'll be lucky is they make it out of Diagon Alley alive!" Italia snorted. They walked into the cafeteria, well Italia more like penguin-walked it holding up three babies until Giselle grabbed Calista off Italia, and then they all sat down at their usual table. And just as they did next to their breakfast food was baby food complete with spoons and everything.  
"OH MINE HAS A COW ON IT!" Gabby screamed holding up her baby spoon so that everyone could see it. Lily and the girls laughed.  
"Hmm.. mine has a bunny on it." Lily said grabbing hers and dipping it in the baby food, "Carrots, I'm sure Kirsty will _love_ this." Lily said with sarcasm.  
"Oh shoot they only gave me one and I have three kids..." Italia said looking around then when Abigail, a fellow seventh year turned away, she took her dog spoon.  
"Oh come on Italia that's not very nice! Besides you can have mine I fed Kelsie this morning." Giselle said handing her sheep spoon to Italia.  
"Yea oh well, she doesn't have THREE hoodlums to look after." Italia said using her wand to put a spell on the spoons so that they would feed her kids themselves to that she could help herself to the McDonald-Style Sausage Biscuits.

James woke up, alone. He walked around searching for a sign of Lily and Kirsten but he found none. Assuming they already left and went to breakfast he got dressed and found Sirius & Remus sitting at his kitchen table discussing some kind of weird note they found on their doors. James headed down and saw the note he heard them talking about and read it before entering.

"Hey G-dawgs to the n-f izzy fo'shizzle?" James said upon entering the room.  
"Ooh James... what have you been overdosing on lately?" Sirius asked strangely seriously.  
"Too much American MTV over the summer I guess." James sighed and sat down next to them. "I told Lily"  
"About what?" Remus asked.  
"Rachel.. me .. me and Rachel kissing"  
"YOU KISSED RACHEL! WHAT ARE INSANE JIMMY? HOW LONG HAVE TO BEEN TRYING TO GET HER? HOW LO-" James stood up and slapped his hand over Sirius mouth to keep it closed.  
"I know okay trust me... I know." James said sitting back down.  
"Wow, James. Just wow." Remus said in shock.  
"Can we just not go to breakfast today? I don't feel like seeing Lily. Well, just right now, we do have class together next." James asked and the all agreed to much on some Captain Crunch until their first class.

Back in The Great Hall, the babies and the girls were fed and there was fifteen minutes left till they had to begin walking to their first class. The girls were launched in discussion about how the night went when they heard someone, a guy, clearing his throat to get their attention. Giselle turned around and there was Gary.

"Can I help you?" Giselle asked.  
"Can I see the baby?" He asked.  
"Her name is Kelsie"  
"Cute, thanks for finally telling me. Can I see her"  
"No"  
"Why not"  
"WHY NOT? Because you were God-dammed stupid to not come to see her 'being born' and not to come in at all last night. And you totally just grabbed Bridget's black thong"  
"Uh maybe I grabbed it because we are dating, I was with her all night, and I fell asleep during class and had to stay in detention when she was being born"  
"That's no excuses. And furthermore, no you cannot see her right now, I guess you can just wait till tomorrow"  
"What's tomorrow"  
"Shut up and walk away." Giselle turned back around.  
"WHAT'S TOMORROW?" Gary inquired again.  
"ASK SOMEONE WHO CARES! NOW SHUT THE HELL UP AND WALK-A-WAY!" Giselle turned slightly to see Gary walk back over to the Ravenclaw table, and see Bridget and Lexi approach the table miraculously wearing jeans, however with their robes in their arms and their thongs hanging out with halter tops and kitten heels on. And furthermore, Giselle and the other girls were appalled to see Bridget wrap herself around Gary and start making out with him, until they carried on in a closet outside of the hall.

"You know what? I bet they were having sex last night. That's why he didn't come in." Giselle said with a little tear in her eye.  
"Oh Hun don't worry about." Lily said consoling her.  
"Yea, the entire group of them, Lexi, Bridget, & Rachel, they're all just whores." Gabby said, wiping slobber off Dmitri's face.  
"Um what was that?" Said a preppy stuck-up bitchy voice behind them. Gabby turned around and smiled at Rachel and Lexi.  
"Oh I'm sorry didn't you hear? Whores. W-H-O-R-E. Oh wait nevermind, you bitches can't spell"  
"Watch your mouth." Lexi said with an evil glare in her eyes. And her and Rachel walked away.

* * *

Hey! this isn't finished yet! I wanted to hear what you guys thought of this so far, because it's different then the other chapters. And I need your feedback before I continue! D haha so let me know in a review! Thanks to you guys so much for reading this! Reviews inspire me to write more so here ya'll go! 

xoxo -- ELiZABETH


End file.
